Gone Too Soon
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie want a baby, but will life let them have that one joy? Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N: this fanfic was inspired "Gone too soon" by Daughtry (it's on the new album) some of the things I mention throughout the whole story are slightly based on true events, (the four scariest words ever) so don't say I didn't warn you. **

Gone Too Soon 

Chapter One 

_Rosalie and Emmet were huddled in the bathroom; the small bathroom wasn't designed for more than one person at any given time. Rosalie sat on the edge of the bath, the small plastic stick in her hand. They were both waiting eagerly. They needed this, their relationship depended on this, it was the last thing they could do. Emmett took the stick from Rosalie, before she broke it. He inspected it and grinned, even though when Emmett smiled, he resembled a snarling bear. Rosalie snatched the stick from him, and almost screamed. She didn't believe it at first, but it had to be right! Emmett threw his arms around his wife's waist, and kissed her passionately. _

"_We're having a baby." Rosalie smiled, placing her hands on her firm stomach, she couldn't help herself from smiling, and this baby was going to be the most important thing to them both. Emmett was over the moon about the news, he held his wife close. _

"_When can we tell people?" Emmett asked later that night, when they were curled up in bed, the current TV programme nothing more than background noise while they talked. Rosalie was still in shock over the noise. _

"_Not yet." Rosalie whispered, pulling Emmett's hand onto her stomach. Rosalie was going to protect her unborn child from everything, even something as daft as superstition. Emmett understood why she was being so careful. She fell asleep long before Emmett did, he laid there, staring at the ceiling, thinking of what their baby was going to be like, he didn't really care if they had a girl or a boy, all he wanted was a child he could hold, to call him daddy. Emmett eventually managed to fall asleep, with his wife in his arms. The alarm exploded into life at half five in the morning, alerting the couple to wake up. Rosalie stirred in her sleep, and leant across Emmett to turn the alarm off. _

"_Morning babe," Emmett mumbled, rubbing his eyes, waking up. Rosalie just kissed his cheek and got out of bed. She wasn't usually this quiet in a morning. She disappeared into the bathroom. Emmett sat up in bed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He heard Rosalie turn the shower on, and he decided to pick out his suit for work, he couldn't get the thought, that happy thought of his wife carrying his child. He smiled as he opened the door to the closet. As he spent time deliberating over which tie to wear, Rosalie emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a 100% Egyptian cotton towel, her hair was damp on her bare shoulders. _

"_Are you okay?" Emmett asked Rosalie as she began searching through her own closet. She looked at Emmett over her shoulder, her eyes were full of fatigue and she looked pale._

"_I have a big presentation today and I'm tired as…" Rosalie groaned, pressing her head against the closet door. Emmett approached her, but she held him back. _

"_You have gross morning breath, and I'm really sensitive this morning." Rosalie gestured him into the bathroom. Emmett did as he was told and showered and brushed his teeth while he made sure he was presentable for his busy day of work. Leaving the bathroom, Emmett saw that Rosalie was now dressed; wearing a mid-thigh black dress and long grey cardigan. She was in the process of pinning her hair up. Rosalie beckoned Emmett with a single gesture of her manicure finger. Emmett was definitely under Rosalie's thumb. _

"_Now you're clean," Rosalie smirked, and kissed her husband passionately. Emmett pressed his hand to the nape of her neck. Making sure he didn't touch her hair._

"_Can I get dressed?" Emmett breathed softly, arranging a strand of her hair so that it framed her face perfectly. Rosalie nodded with a faint but oh-so-delicate smile. Emmett pulled on his grey Armani suit, and pulled his tie on. _

"_as handsome as the day we met." Rosalie admired her husband; Emmett turned around and smiled at his wife. Rosalie was everything Emmett wanted and he'd always cherished her…_


End file.
